Wanna Be Where You Are
by Mayumi
Summary: SenKosh!!!! Wahahahah! It's incredibly stupid but I think you'll like it... even a little bit...


Title: Wanna Be Where You Are  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Author: dementress  
  
Genre: romance, a little bit of angst (I think...)  
  
Pairing: SenKosh  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: FF.net and SD Babble Club and everywhere take it even if you don't ask.  
  
Email: dementress@hotmail.com  
  
Warning: I don't know what I'm writing but I certainly know that each and every one of the characters here are OOC. That is not good. Uhh… Habe you noticed that all that I've written is SenKosh? I'll change that someday…  
  
Koshino was at it again, he was crying again. He, after all was called an okama one too many times and it hurt that people just didn't see through it. People didn't believe their love was solid. They thought that Sendoh was just playing with Koshino's heart and that hurt too. And what hurt the most was that they thought that it was just a phase, that it was it wasn't going to last because it wasn't real.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. It caused Koshino to jump, because he wasn't well aware of his surroundings and that only caused him to cry more. He tried to wipe away his tears as he opened the door. He was not surprised to see Sendoh there. He flung himself onto Sendoh and hugged him and just kept on crying. Sendoh then carried him into the living room where he waited for Koshino to stop crying.  
  
" I love you," Sendoh said as he wiped Koshino's tears away. Koshino just nodded.  
  
" You know, it's not nice to be sad, especially when you're supposed to be happy. I'm here now! I'm super Sendoh and I've come to you're rescue!" Sendoh said making a pose as he said jokingly. Koshino then cracked a smile.  
  
" There, you see, you're so much more beautiful when you're smiling," Sendoh said smiling widely.  
  
" Sendoh! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not beautiful! I'm a man for goodness sakes'!" Koshino said mock angry.  
  
" Hai! I will never call you beautiful again, sir!" Sendoh said much like a soldier.  
  
And through out the night they talked about what happened, and suddenly Koshino forgot what he was crying 'bout in the first place.  
  
The next day, Sunday, when the moon was shining ever so brightly, Koshino decided to call his beloved Sendoh.  
  
" C'mon Akira, pick up the phone I need to talk to you." Koshino said impatiently.  
  
" Konnichiwa! You have reached the Sendoh household, Akira speaking," Sendoh said politely as he was said to do.  
  
" Akira! How are you today?" Koshino said.  
  
" Hiro-kun? We just met each other yesterday!" Sendoh said chortling.  
  
" Well, I needed to hear your voice…" Koshino said sweetly.  
  
" Aww… you miss me don't ya?" Sendoh said smugly.  
  
" Of course I don't! I just wanted to hear your voice!" Koshino said defensively.  
  
" That 's so sweet." Sendoh said.  
  
" *Sigh* You'll never learn Akira…" Koshino said, sounding relieved and his heart already felt full at the sound of his voice.  
  
" Hey…" And then they talked till Koshino was called for dinner.  
  
Koshino after dinner thought again about his love life with Sendoh and he thought it was doing real well.  
  
" So what if no one believes that he loves me? So what if they think it's all a joke? As long as he loves me… I'm all right!" he said brightly and turned off his light to go to sleep.  
  
  
  
Song:  
  
Here I go again  
  
Standing in your arms crying  
  
Here you go again  
  
Make me forget everything  
  
You keep me smiling  
  
They say our love's just a phase  
  
That it's just for some days  
  
But, I'm going so far  
  
I wanna be where you are  
  
He loves me, he loves me  
  
Here I go again  
  
Calling you everyday  
  
Here you go again  
  
Make me forget the longing  
  
I love everything you say  
  
They say our love's just a phase  
  
Who believes that anyway?  
  
But, I'm going so far  
  
I wanna be where you are  
  
He loves me, he loves me  
  
Here I go again standing in your arms crying  
  
It starts all over again  
  
Baby, I love you.  
  
Me: I'm sorry for this AWFUL STORY!!!  
  
Glycine: She's not…  
  
Trina: She is! I know…  
  
Me: I'm terribly sorry! *starts crying*  
  
Trina: That's okay…  
  
Glycine: Not okay!  
  
Raiza: Stop picking on her Glycine, you never really accepted her as your master anyway.  
  
Circe: Uhh.. I know I shouldn't interfere with a girl's fight but…  
  
Glycine: You know damn well that!  
  
Trina: What!  
  
Circe: Look at her…  
  
Me: (immersed herself in drinking booze)  
  
Trina: Oh my gawd! Master Al!  
  
ME: * hic* sorry… sorry…  
  
Raiza: We know that…  
  
Trina: Okay! All of you there start writing reviews! You'll be sorry!  
  
ME: * hic* sorry… *hic * sorry… ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzz  
  
Circe: She is going to get a serious hangover… 


End file.
